


The Lamp

by Salustra



Series: Fractured Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Surprise  (c’mon, read, it’s only 243 words!)<br/>Rating: PG <br/>Summary: A variation on Aladdin <br/>Spoilers: None <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t anything from ME… though I really wish I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamp

There was a dirt-poor but beautiful lad named William who found a lamp. He polished the lamp and found that a green being emerged from it. 

“I am Lorne, the genie of the lamp, and I will take three requests from the audience,” the being said. 

“You mean you will grant me three wishes?” William asked. 

“Yeah, kid, if you want to be medieval about it.” 

Well first William wished for wealth. Then he wished for a *huge* palace. And then he wished to marry the beautiful princess Anne of the golden hair. 

Lorne sighed. “Sooo predicatable. But okay….” 

And then William had his wishes. He kept the lamp in a secure room. 

Unfortunately, there was an evil Vizier named Liam who coveted everything William had. So he stole the lamp and rubbed it and out came Lorne. 

“Let me guess,” said Lorne. “Evil Vizier, you want the princess and you want William imprisoned far away where no one can ever find him so you can take everything he has, right?” 

“Wrong, oh green-skinned one. Have you *seen* William? I want him, and I want the princess imprisoned far away where no one can ever find her. I mean, that woman gets on my *last* nerve.” 

Lorne smiles, “A man after my own heart.” And he grants the wishes. 

And William and Liam lived happily ever after. No one ever bothered looking for the princess. Even her own father couldn’t stand her.


End file.
